New Experiences
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: Kiku Honda is a new student at W. Academy. With 6 siblings, a lazy and homophobic father, strange new friends and a Greek he seems to keep running into (as well as his cats), he'll experience some new things. Gakuen AU Multipairing story! Warnings- homophobia, self-harm, language, alcohol, high school. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

******Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (stop making me face reality by typing this! Can't I just pretend?! *sobbing*)**

**AN- I've had this idea in my head forever, neh. Hopefully it'll help me get over mny writers blocks for What More? Truthfully I love the stories with homophobe characters in it. (Not sure if that makes any sense since I'm pansexual) but I was dissapointed in the few amounts of stories I found with a homophobe being a main issue so here we go, neh!**

**Warnings- homophobia ), my OC Alaska (Lacey Williams), This is my first Gakuen story so be gentle, neh!**

Asia Family (This story is a human AU so human names will be used for all characters)

Japan- Kiku Honda (16- Junior)

China- Yao Wang (27-Teacher)

N. Korea- Im Eun Ae (18-Senior )

S. Korea- Im Yong Soo (18-Senior)

Vietnam-Lien Chung (15- Freshman)

Taiwan- Mei Wang (14- Freshman)

Hong Kong- Kaoru (13- 8th grader)

* * *

_World Academy. A school located in a small town in America. Students with exceptional skills from all around the world are accepted here, so the school and surrounding neighborhood is quite diverse. Three stories tall and taking up a whole block by itself is the school. This story begins with one student._

Kiku walked as quickly as he could without drawing any attention to himself. Not that there was anyone to pay attention to him. He checked the blue sheet that had his schedule again and frowned, his class was on the other side of the school. There was no way he could come up with an excuse for this, especially since it was his first day.

He'd be late, Yao would hear and scold him quitely so their father wouldn't look up from his beer in the other room. Then Yong Soo would make some comment along the lines of, 'You should have had big brother help you, da ze!'.

Well technically they were all half-sibling, having a very loose father, but they were still related so it didn't matter. Kiku straightened the tie on his uniform again and sped up his pace, thinking about how he would have to apologize to the teacher and class for being late. World Academy was so odd from what he had heard and read it was hard to guess what would be required of him.

Still having a mental battle Kiku turned a corner and immeaditly tripped over someone's foot.

_Dammit can't people watch out?_

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm late for class so-" Japan spoke as he picked up his fallen notebooks and pencil. He turned around so he was a sitting position and cut off his sentence.

The guy was sleeping in the middle of the hallway! And with a cat in his lap too!

This boy was sloppy too, he wasn't wearing the vest that came with the uniform under his slightly over-sized jacket and his tie was crooked. The boys hair was brown, shoulder length, wavy and seemed tangled.

"U-um. Excuse me?" Kiku asked a little worriedly and tapped the boys arm lightly. "Are you alright?" The boy mumbled something that sounded alot like 'fish' and then moved his head the other way.

The Japanese boy sighed in exasperation and quickly stood up, running towards where his class was.

Kiku finally reached the door and stopped in front to pause and straighten his tie, that refused to stay that way. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped quietly in.

The small amount of whispering in the back of the classroom stopped and Kiku felt the students eyes all turn to him. "You're late." The teacher said without looking from the chalkboard he was writing on. The scratching sound of chalk made him want to flinch.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kirkland-sensei." Kiku bowed slightly, remembering his teachers name from his schedule. Before he could explain anything more the chalk scratching stopped. "Oh, so you're the new kid? Please use English in my class and call me Mr. Kirkland. You'll be excuse this time so don't be late again. Sit in the back next the Feliciano please." The teacher spoke with an a British accent and as Kiku looked up her first notice sandy-blonde hair, dull green eyes, and _very _thick eyebrows.

With that the teacher turned back to the chalkboard and continued writing. Before Kiku could even wonder who 'Feliciano' was her saw a flash of blue and red and felt himself being hugged.

"W-wh-what?" He was frozen into shock and felt his face heating up. Whoever was hugging him pulled away and patted him on the shoulder, "Hi! I'm Feliciano! We'll be seat-buddies. That means we can be friends right?" Feliciano seemed like a happy person, he had a smile that seemed almost permanent, the uniform on his tie was loose and he lacked a belt as well, the dark auburn hair he had bore a cute curl on the side.

Kiku shook his head. No he really shouldn't be calling guys cute. What would his father say? He followed Feliciano down the row and took the desk right next to him. Luckily most of the students had decided to stop following him with their eyes and were earnestly taking notes, glancing up every now and then at the teacher himself, not the words on the board.

Were they... afraid of Mr. Kirkland?

Confused Kiku quickly opened his notebook and copied the notes from the board. It was a good thing he had learned some English before his oldest brother told him that he got a job in America and moved the entire family here. He had studied hard after that news and had learned more than plenty to get by.

Eventually the bell rang. Kiku stood up quickly, Yao had said that there was six minutes to get from class to class, he really didn't want to be late agai- He was snapped out of his thoughts a Feliciano tapped his shoulder.

"Hai? Feliciano-kun?" The Italain titled his head, confused but left it alone. We have a test tomorrow, do you want to borrow my notes. "Ah, I would hate to impose, I'm sure I already know what would be on the test. Thank you though but I'll be late for art." Kiku scurried off with a nod while the other waved happily.

He ended up being the first one to his next class. Which, although he didn't know it yet, would probably end up being his most exciting class that day.

**How do you like it so far? Reviews por favor?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. ****  
**

**Warnings- homophobia, my OC Alaska (Lacey Williams), highschool, creepy Russian teachers**

**A.N. The second chapter! Please enjoy, neh. (Ah, also thank you to the people who f****avorited, followed and the people who left a review. I apologize for any of the typos found in the 1st chapter.) **

_"So Kiku scurried off to his next class. He ended up being the first person there. Although he didn't know it yet, this would probably end up being his most interesting class... Well as interesting as school could be."_

Kiku sat at one of the large square tables. There were five of them, each able to sit four people, and in the middle of each was a stack of thick paper and pencils. The tiny Japanese boy had plenty of room, especially since he was the only one there right now. He should have brought some manga to read, but he'd left all his things in his locker. Maybe he could risk going back to his locker on the way to his next class? No! No way! No way he could risk being late.

But Kiku really wanted to see what happened to the cute main character, Hana-chan.

As Kiku mentally fought over this conflict he didn't notice the students slowly starting to trickle in.

"Hey!" Someone yelled into the Japanese boy's ear, causing him to jump and look over. The speaker had been a green eyed boy with shoulder length blonde hair, and although it was obvious he was a guy he was wearing the girls uniform and his nails were bright red. Almost bright enough to distract him from his eyes. Behind him was a smaller girl with blonde hair slightly tied back into a ribbon, she looked nervous and slightly upset with her green eyes at her companion.

"Um, Yes?" Kiku asked, his ear still ringing. The other boy gave a slightly annoyed glance and smirked, "I, like, asked if we could sit here." He gestured to two of the empty seats. Kiku shook his head quickly, "N-not at all." He was slightly put off, not by the boys cross-dressing, or his loud voice- he was used to both of these at home- but because that one little unneeded syllable was in the middle of the sentence.

America.

Well, at least it was an interesting place.

The tardy bell rang and the teacher finally walked in, cold aura surrounding him despite the fact he had on a scarf and large trench coat. He purple eyes were childish but... was that a pipe faucet?! Kiku peered at it with interest. It looked rusty. As he looked at it longer he slowly realized it wasn't rust but was blood.

"So everyone but Hercules is here, da?" The Russian asked cheerfully. The blonde boy rolled his eyes like a few others and a few just smiled but most didn't even looked up.

"Um, actually I saw him on the way to class, he was getting out his stuff for this period." The girls sitting at Kiku's desk spoke quietly. No one turned around, she was so quite it wouldn't have been a surprise if no one had heard her. But Mr. Braginski tilted his head, "Oh really?" He asked giggling. The girl, Lili apparently, nodded her head.

"Well. We should all draw pictures of Sunflowers today, da?" The Russian teacher asked. Everyone in the room was silent, except for a blonde boy with glasses in the table infront of Kiku.

"Dude really? We've been drawing Sunflowers almost every day. Let's draw something more heroic and stuff! Like the American flag!" The boy cheered enthusiastically, standing up and allowing Kiku to notice the slight cowlick he had and the fact that a bomber jacket replaced the school uniform jacket. Mr. Braginski smiled and there seemed to be a dark aura coming from him. "Silly Alfred, if we are drawing flags, Russia's is the best, da?" He asked, turning towards a trembling bot with glasses and dirty blonde hair, sitting beside 'Alfred'.

"Yo, Teacher dude. The Hero says you should stop bullying Eduard and his bros." Alfred declared. By now the rest of the class had either started talking to one another or took the pieces of paper from the desk and started to sketch. This was apparently a normal occurrence, Kiku observed. Since the other two at his table were talking he sat in silence awkwardly for a few minutes before finally giving up and pulling a sheet of paper towards him.

Now what to draw? Kiku tapped the eraser of his pencil to his chin. He'd love to draw up some sketches for the doujin he'd have to submit but he doubted it was school appropriate; even at W. Academy, which, although considered a high-class school, was very relaxed with it's rules.

The noise in the room died down momentarily and Alfred said, "Hey, he didn't fall asleep on the way here. It's all thanks to the Hero." And Mr. Braginski responded with something along the lines of 'You idiot...kolkolkol.'. But Kiku didn't look up, he was too absorbed into his drawing project, and he'd already learned how to drown out the loud voices.

The one thing that did snap him out of his thoughts was a feeling on his arm. Kiku jumped slightly, and his eyes rested on a small cream colored kitten. He stared at it for awhile, taking it in that there was a cat. It was adorable. With a slightly curly tail and fluffy fur. Maybe it had wandered in? It was October and getting kinda cold... Determined to not have that cat thrown out Kiku stayed quite and just decided to draw it. He did his work fairly quickly- cats were easy- and when he was done, looked up to see a boy with dark brown, wavy hair and lazy green eyes, leaning over to look at the picture he'd just finished.

What was with everyone in this school having green-eyes?

Then he realized. It was the guy he'd found sleeping in the hallway. Recalling the teachers earlier comments Kiku decided that it must happen alot... But did he usually bring cats? What was his name again... Kiku wanted to asked the curly haired boy to stop staring at the drawing.

"Um, Hercules-kun?" Kiku asked. The other looked up from the drawing slowly and stared at Kiku straight in the face. "You're really good at that." He said simply. Kiku felt himself blushing under the gaze of the other boys bright, but lazy eyes. "Thanl you." He nodded, "And I'm kiku." He mentioned quickly after a moment of thought.

"I'm Hercules, from Greece, and that's Cream." He said pointing to the cat. "You can pet her but answer something first." Kiku looked up at the boy with a troubled expression. "Yes?"

"What's 'Thank you' in Japanese. I find Japan interesting." Hercules said simply. "Greec is also a nice place. 'Thank you' is 'arigato'." The Japanese boy replied, first being polite and then pronouncing it clearly. Hercules repeated the new word slowly, receiving a nod of approval from the black-haired boy. And that was it; an awkward silence fell between them. Kiku kept drawing and the Greek teen kept staring back and forth between him and the picture.

Well, as awkward of a silence it could be with a screaming American arguing with their over-sized teacher, and a very chatty crossdresser sitting at their table. Eventually the bell rang and everyone shut up for a second before gathering up their things and leaving.

"What's your next class?" Kiku looked up to see Hercules, placing the cat on his curly hair. "G-gym." He declared, looking at the boys head with wonder.

"I have that too. Let's go their together." Hercules said, taking the boys hand and slowly leading him out the door. "I-I know where it is." Kiku protested, snapping his hand away, heat rising to his face.

The Greek looked at him, slightly confused, "I know but I need someone to help me on the way so I don't fall asleep." He said easily.

"Ah, okay then. " Kiku nodded and stepped ahead as they walking, looking behind him every now and then to make sure the boy hadn't gone to sleep.

** Reviews? Thoughts? Dislikes? Likes? Hope you enjoyed, neh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warnings- homophobia, highschool, large overexcited family**

**AN. Chapter 3 enter! Getting time off of school is great! ... Ah, but it's not fun to be sick. Not fun at all. Please enjoy, neh! (To Colbers- Poland is the crossdresser but I'd love to see Switzerland wear a miniskirt too.) **

_The Greek looked at him, slightly confused, "I know but I need someone to help me on the way so I don't fall asleep." He said easily. "Ah, okay then. " Kiku nodded and stepped ahead as they walking, looking behind him every now and then to make sure the boy hadn't gone to sleep. _

The greater part of Kiku helping Hercules had passed in silence. Once or twice he had to speak a little louder than out of his comfort zone to get the Greek student out of his half-sleep daze as he walked.

A lesser part of it was spent with small talk.

"So, Kiku, what made you come to World Academy?" Hercules asked, speaking in a slow way that the Japanese boy had accepted as his usual way of speaking. Kiku frowned, " My older brother got a job as a teacher so our family moved here from Tokyo." He explained thoughts drifting back to the large Japanese city full of lights, shops and subways. He blinked to himself, it kinda sounded like he was describing America's, New York.

His thoughts were interrupted by another question. "Tokyo... That's the capital right? It must be nice to have a sibling, do you have any others?" Hercules asked.

_Hey, Hey, is this guy just asking me questions without expecting me to ask any? What kind of small talk is this? _Japan thought to himself but looked up and smiled, " Yes, it's the capital city, it used to be called Edo though. And I have six siblings. Do you have any brothers or sisters Hercules-san?"

The Greek blinked, surprised that the other student had asked him a question. He looked up at the sky; they had finally gotten outside of the school building and were heading towards the boys gym. A few people were walking ahead of them but it was probably due to his at-ease walk that they would be last.

"No. I'm an only child." Hercules finally admitted. Kiku raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. It might be a rude question but he was curious. "Um, forgive me if I'm being rude but it took you awhile to answer. Why?" Kiku let the question hang in the air as the Greek gave him another tired but puzzled look.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I was just curious." Kiku said in a rush. Embarrassed he looked at the ground only to snap his head back up at the sound of a chuckle.

"It's fine." Hercules reassured him, "I just had to think to myself if you were also counting cats." He pulled the cream colored kitten off his head and let it go off to wander. _Cute. _Kiku thought.

* * *

Did everyone have the same lunch hour?

Kiku looked around the large lunchroom. It looked like the entire school had come here for the hour. A few people were picking up there things and drifting outside to eat the under-cooked pizza and vegetables that were available today.

Where were they?

"Kiku!" Kiku looked over to see one of his sisters, Mei, waving wildly from the other side of the lunch room. Her dark hair was neatly brushed as always except for the one little wild curl on the side of her head that she used a bright pink flower to distract from it. She had actually choosen one of the school's older uniforms; a kind of short plaid dress with a white dress-shirt and tie.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted his family happily.

* "Annyeong!" "Did you not see us?" "He was probably avoiding us, who could blame him with Yong Soo here." "Xin chào buổi chiều. Oh, Eun Ae don't pretend you don't love your brother!" * Kiku smiled and settled down next to Yong Soo so that he was on the edge, and set his bento down to eat like the rest of his family had already done.

"Itadakimasu."* Kiku clapped his hands together as his siblings started talking again, Yong Soo being the loudest and earning them a few odd glances from other people that only Kiku got nervous from. He hated getting attention and would prefer to just quietly enjoy his time.

"Ah, Yao-Yao *!" An exicted shout came from his right and Kiku, and all his other siblings sitting down, got closer to the table and lowered their heads. But still Kiku managed to get hit on the head as Yong Soo jumped from his seat to greet (read- grope) Yao's 'breast' through his overly long school jacket.

"Ai-yah! Yong Soo, let go. I'm a teacher here you know?" Yao practically screeched, hitting the Korean boy on the head so he would let go. Teachers were allowed to wear whatever the wanted so their oldest brother of course wore his usual military-like, green clothes.

"Yao-Anh * is never going to get a girlfriend dressing like that." Lien pouted teasingly and returned to eating the spring rolls she packed, laughing as the Chinese man spluttered and turned red.

"Anyways." After a few minutes Yao stopped and coughed, "I came to tellyou guess that you have to join at least one club by the end of the week, aru. It's a requirement." Mei groaned and hit her head on the table, Eun Ae looked uncaring, Lien simply nodded and Yong Soo declared that 'Clubs originated in Korea. Da-ze!' .

Kiku paused, looking down at his rice. He might as well sign up for one today. He could get it over with quickly so that it wouldn't come back to haunt him later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warnings- homophobia, highschool, odd friends,**

**AN. - Ah I feel like a terrible author, my writing schedule is so irregular sometimes I have so much inspiration I'll write ten chapters in a day but other times I just loose it and can't write anything, neh. I'm sorry! But anyways, Enjoy the new chapter of New Experiences.**

**Lastly there's an edit. At the beginning of the story I put Kiku as a Junior. I meant to have him as a sophomore. So he's a sophomore from now on! Hercules/ Greece is actually a Junior though; I was thinking about him when I wrote out everyone's grade.**

* * *

_Kiku paused, looking down at his rice. He might as well sign up for one today. He could get it over with quickly so that it wouldn't come back to haunt him later. Hopefully the students here weren't as persistent as the others back in Japan. _

"Um, excuse me? I'm one of the new students. Is there a list of the clubs or a form I need to fill out?" Kiku entered the principals office quickly to avoid the mass of students leaving school and questioned the receptionist. The blonde woman turned in her chair quickly, her jacket fallking off and revealing a tanktop. Kiku looked down, embarrassed, were all Americans so casual? Her nameplate declared her as Amelia Jones. She seemed nice, energetic with laugh lines around her eyes and streaks of grey through her short, tied up blonde hair.

"Hi, are you related to all those other kids that came here earlier?" She asked quickly, hands reaching for a soda and the other picking through a stack of papers. "Here you go." The receptionist handed him a couple papers. "Fill that out and turn it in by next week." She ordered before turning back to her computer.

Kiku look at the papers and the back up at the woman, she reminded him of that loud American boy in Art class at the beginning of school. What had been his name? Thinking about it now the other might not be so bad to meet.

"Do you mind if I sit down for a second?" Kiku asked. But his small voice was ignored by Ms. Jones, who had opened a new tab and started playing a rather loud computer game. Taking this as a yes he sat down and opened the list for clubs. There was a ridiculous amount. Swimming, Black Magic, Gardening, Soccer, Football, Hockey, Art, Choir, Newspaper. He stopped at the Manga club- that sounded worth looking in on. Underneath each club it had where the club met and the club leaders.

"Um, were exactly is room 329A? " Kiku asked the receptionist. She looked up, "Most of the club room are on the third floor so just go up there and see what you can find." She said lazily. Kiku nodded, "Arigato*." And left the office. Most of the students had already left the school so Kiku could actually see the hallways.

As in every school there were a few anti-bullying posters and some teachers had signs with their names above the door. He ignored these, nodding to a passing student every now and then until he got to the stairs. 2 stories later he was at the 3rd floor. This one, unlike the others, had no posters or framed class pictures but every now and then there was a cork board with flyers, announcements or pictures tacked on. The white walls were chipped and cracked. But on top of each door was a small, clean sign that said something on it like Hockey Club or Garden Club.

The third floor was all but quite, a few voices could be heard past a door every now and then but the hallway's were empty, it was almost like a Japanese Horror movie.

Following the progression of numbers, Kiku stopped in front of a door labeled, Manga Club, it was no different from any of the others but the members had taped some of their own drawings around the door. He tried the handle only to find that it was locked.

Sighing he stepped back and looked around the hallways again, just in time to be tackled to the floor.

"Kiku! How was school today? Did you get lost? I know I did on my first day. Did you come here to join a club?"

Confused and feeling overwhelmed Kiku could only stutter out a 'yes' as he recognized the boy from his English class, Feliciano. The Italain smiled, standing up quickly and helping him follow.

"It's nice to see you again Feliciano. Prease remember I have personal space." Kiku said formally, inching away from the other boy slightly, he was too friendly for Kiku's liking but something about the other just made him smile. Maybe it was his childishness or the constantly bubbly aura he gave off.

Feliciano nodded excitedly, "Liz isn't here today, and the manga-club has a 'girls only unless your gay rule." He drifted off for a second, "You should join the newspaper club! It's fun, and it's alot like the manga-club." Kiku, still processing all the information Feliciano had thrown at him could only nod as the other boy took the form from him and skipped away, "See you tomorrow! I'll fill out your club form for you!"

**Yay for a new but very very very late chapter. I'm sorry this was so late and maybe not the best chapter but all high school stories end up being awkward for the first few chapters. . Opinions? Want to complain about how late I was? Review then, neh. See you next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (Grazie Himaruya! )**

**Warnings- homophobia, highschool, siblings, and some language**

**Extra- 1)To anyone reading my What More? story, that will be updated soon, I left my rough draft at my friends and I'll be visiting her this weekend so I can get it then. **

**AN- What pisses me off about alot of AU or Shonen-ai stories is that the characters usually have no 'problems' except for bullies and similar things. No-one talks about allergy's or having ADHD or something so I'm going to include a little bit of that stuff in this story.**

* * *

_"Still somewhat confused Kiku headed to the desolate library and did his homework, he wasn't quite ready to go home yet, but at 5 they kicked him out so he headed back to the small place that was 'home'." _

Kiku sighed, heading up the stairs to his small 'house'. The building they lived in wasn't exactly an apartment but it wasn't a house either. There were two separate places on the top floor and two on the bottom, but it was slightly large than most apartments and the building was the only one around; their place was right in between a shitty looking house and a car shop.

He opened and closed the door silently, dropped his bag neatly by the others in the entrance way, slipped off his shoes and stepping into the short hallway. A few pictures had been hung up onto the chipping walls, but it still looked empty. Kiku stretched on his toes, looking straight down the hall to see the living room, his dad passed out in an arm chair and the tv across from him shut off.

About halfway down the hallway, Yao poked his head out of and open archway, waving to his little brother before disappearing back into the noisy kitchen. Smiling Kiku headed over, ignoring the door to the bathroom and the door that lead to the one bedroom and joined his siblings in the kitchen.

Yao was at the stove, sleeves rolled back and an apron over his military style uniform as he cooked dinner. At the table Im Yong Soo was still doing his homework, around him Im Eu Ae, Lien and Mei played dominoes, tuning out Im Yong's complaints about how unfair it was to have them do homework on their first day. Kaoru leaned against a cracked counter, listening to music over the CD player his mom had given him and watching the others with his usual apathetic expression.

"Konbanwa*" Kiku greeted, more out of habit than anything as he headed over to the stove and started to help his brother cook. He received no reply except for Yong Soo starting to beg him for help on the work.

After about half an hour dinner was finished, Yong Soo had given up on his work and the dominoes game had been finished. Kaoru had pulled up three more chairs from the pantry and set them on the corners of the plastic table so that everyone could fit. After the chaos of everyone getting their food and finding a spot to sit they started to eat.

"So how was everyone's first day?" Yao asked, attempting to avoid the silence that usually settled in.

Yong Soo immediately started to talk, "It was fun! The gym teacher was super mean though and the principal seemed kinda weird, there was this cute Junior chick too." Lien cut him off before he could go into a rant, "The art teacher was creepy but he seemed a bit sad. A few people asked me to join a club but I still don't know what to do."

"I met a Hungarain girl named Elizabeta, She talked me into joining the manga club. I thought for sure you would've joined Kiku." Mei piped up, turning to her older brother with a flip of her hair.

Kiku frowned, "Yes, I went to join but no one was there. I ran into a student from an earlier class and somehow I ended up in the newspaper club." He admitted thoughtfully. Kaoru joined in now, "I met a white haired kid, he doesn't talk much but we get along."

Mei snorted, "I wonder why." Eu Ae rolled his eyes, his expression screaming , ' How immature' before rasping with his surprisingly deep voice, "Birds of a feather flock together." Yao nodded in agreement, "It's a good school and the students there are very different."

_As if he didn't already know that. _Kiku snorted, their brother would have never brought them there if it wasn't a good school. _But it did have some very interesting students. _He agreed, thoughts headed back to the Greek boy he had talked to throughout the day. He was interesting. And very good looking. Kiku added as an afterthought, face flushing slightly at the thought. Kiku had never been attracted to girls or had thoughts of 'She so cute, I wish I could ask her out' so he didn't think much of it, it had been like that his entire life. Completely normal to him. But having grown up in Japan and knowing that most people went with female-male, he had said nothing about it.

Before his overly observant, ADHD-diagnosed brother, Yong Soo could comment on his red face, their dad stumbled into the kitchen, cutting off all conversation.

The older man headed to the stove, grabbing a plate clumsily and shoving food onto the plate. He turned around and looked surprised, " 'Ey you fuckers are here. Didja have fun at that fag school of yours?" He gave out a short but harsh laugh, already heading out the kitchen, not bothering to wait for a reply. The seven siblings looked around at each other before starting to eat again, conversations now at a whisper.

The appearance of their dad had set the previously happy atmosphere into something anxious. They quickly finished all their food, Kaoru doing the dishes since it was his turn as the others sat around the table and played dominoes again. Eventually everyone had left the kitchen, taking turns changing into pajamas and heading into the room. Kiku was last, grabbing a pillow and a sleeping bag from the closet where everyone had hung up their uniforms, and falling asleep between Kaoru and the wall.

* * *

Seven hours later Kiku was shaken awake by Yong Soo and his screaming that if he didn't wake up they'd be late. Kiku folded up the sleeping bag and shoved it back in the closet, grabbing his uniform and changing hurriedly. Passing by the bathroom he saw Mei trying to push her way between Lien and Eu Ae who were brushing their teeth. Snatching a hairbrush Kiku headed into the kitchen, grabbed a bento he had made a few days ago, his messenger bag and left.

Kiku stared at the front of the school, this time he wasn't late and could enjoy the careful planning that had obviously went into the building. From every window there was a flag from somewhere around the world. He picked out the Japanese one from between Greece's and Russia's.

"Kiku!" Feliciano bounded over, "I signed you up for the newspaper club and turned in the form, come to the meeting on Friday, okay? You can meet Ludwig, he's in charge of the paper, he looks really scary but he's actually really nice so don't worry." He smiled widely.

"I'll be there on Friday but I might have to leave early." Kiku informed the other politely. Feliciano nodded before skipping away, "See you in English!"

The Japanese boy sighed, at least he would know what was coming today, hopefully he wouldn't trip over Hercules this time.

In the very back of his mind he thought, _Maybe you can actually talk to him. _

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter, neh. Reviews? Thoughts on their dad? **

**Translations**

**Konbonwa- Good Evening - Japanese**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (Again why do you have to do this to me?! It hurts my heart)**

**Warnings- homophobia, high school, the kind of dramatic villain appearances that only happen in stories and tv shows.**

**AN- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, along with the new favorites and followers! Hope you enjoy the new chapter neh. Yes I know Greece's human name is actually spelled Heracles but childhood years of reading mythology have made it bother me whenever a name like Cronus or Hercules is misspelled. And that's why I can't read Percy Jackson Series without my eye twitching.**

* * *

_"Nothing worthwhile had happened that day... or the next, but the day after that, Friday. Friday's were crazy anyways, they were in most schools. - ...Sam stop pulling Gochi'__s tail... - Now that I really think about it, it was after school on Fridays that made it fun"_

Kiku sat in English class, taking notes like they had been for the past few days. Every now and then Mr. Kirkland would turn around and point at the board, explaining what was what and why. "I expect to see all of these kind of sentences on your essay next week." No one groaned or complained, yesterday some had done just that and had gotten a face full of chalk from his teacher.

After a few more gruesome minutes of listening to Mr, Kirkland complain about how America had 'botched the English-language.' the bell-rang and the students scurried outside, the British instructor screaming a homework reminder behind them.

Kiku side-stepped the other students hurriedly, he had gotten into the routine of walking down the hallways easily and luckily, his locker was on the way to the art room. He stopped quickly to grab a manga and sketch pad before shoving his textbook away and going down the hall to the art room, joining the crossdresser, who he had learned was a boy named Felkis from Poland and the girl, Lili at the desk.

Mr. Braginski walked in, the same aura of coldness around him as usual. The past three days had given Kiku plenty of time to adjust and it seemed like this school had joined his old ones usual routine.

"Today I have to teach you about lines, da? But we all know about lines. They make stuff. So what's the point of teaching you about lines anyways?" The Russian looked down at a freshman named Raivis, "Right?" The shivering boy only nodded. Eduard started to say something only to have Alfred jump in, talking about how he'll help the two get over their fears.

"Hey, Kiku." The Japanese boy looked up from his sketch pad to see Felkis staring at him, "You should totally come to my Halloween party this weekend. You're an okay guy, even though your like, boring and shit." Lili looked at the blonde boy with concern as he passed Kiku a slip of paper, "That's my address, you can totally ask around, it's not fake and like, almost everyone's invited, and my band's totally going to be there."

Kiku looked at the note, "Thank you. You're in a band?" Before slipping it in his pocket. He didn't really like parties but it might be nice to see. But he also had to stay home this weekend to celebrate Mei and Yao's birthdays late since they had been too busy moving earlier to celebrate. As Felkis started to ramble on about his band and how he had joined the music club, the classroom door opened and Greece came in, sitting between the Polish student and Kiku and cutting off their conversation.

"Morning, Hercules-kun." He greeted. "G'morning." Hercules replied wearily, reaching through the pile of his supplies to grab a history book. Over the past couple days Hercules had shared his interest in history with Kiku, sharing quotes from Greek philosophers. All the facts he had shared were actually interesting and Kiku had enjoyed learning that the Greek students actually had more in his head than sleep and cats.

His thoughts shifted when Hercules leaned over for a better view of all the thin books he carried along with him.

"Hercules-kun, what happened to your cheek?" Kiku asked cautiously, he felt anger creeping up on him. Hercules looked up, giving the Japanese boy a better look at the bruise that was quickly forming along his left cheekbone.

"I just ran into a really bothersome guy." Hercules explained simply, and still with that tired tone as usual. Before Kiku could ask anything else, Felkis, who seemed to have an ear for gossip, leaned forward over the table so that he was practically lying on it with a smug smile Lili had told him was the Polish boys 'I want info' look.

"So who was it?" Felkis swung his legs back and forth, looking at the other expectantly, "It was totally Adnan wasn't it?" Lili's eyes widened behind him and she looked at Hercules, who only nodded.

Kiku looked between the three students for a couple moments, the scene reminding him of something from school in Japan. "Who's Ad-Adnan?" He asked, stumbling over the odd name. Felkis just smiled at him, "He's one of Hercule_s-kun's _exes." He explained, his tone almost mocking the kun. _Asshole, you didn't even pronounce it right. _

"He's a bully really, he picks on the LGBT* students and sometimes teachers." Lili piped up. "I'll always wonder how you went out with a homophobe." Felkis laughed, swinging his legs again.

Kiku nodded, processing the information. So Hercules had gone out with a boy. For some reason that relieved him. _Probably because now I don't have to worry about being a creepy guy who likes a straight guy. _"Are you sure you're fine?" Kiku asked again. Hercules only gave one of those tiny smiles and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

After that the day had gone back to its normal routine. He heard a few whispers every now and then about Felkis's Halloween party this weekend or the fight Hercules had got in but he hadn't seen or heard much anything of the Adnan boy. Kiku and Hercules headed to gym together and afterwards Kiku headed to his history class with Mr. Vash. At lunch he sat with his siblings and ate before he left and headed to Science with Miss. Bonnefoy when the final bell rang.

The students rushed out of the class, some heading towards the stairs to get to the third floor and others heading towards the other stairs to exit the school and head home. Kiku packed up slowly, shoving a textbook into his bag to study later before going up to the third floor.

The floor was relativly the same as before but it was louder this time, and a few door were open every now and then. Kiku caught sight of an albino chatting away loudly with a long-haired blonde boy that looked like Miss. Bonnefoy, a stiff-looking brown haired man trying to get them to shut up was in the back and Felkis went through books. Kiku glanced up at the sign, reading Music Club, before heading down the hallway where the Newspaper club was suppose to be.

"Hey, Kiku!" The Japanese student stopped, looking around before glancing into the Manga Club room. It was small with plain cream walls, a shelf in the corner was filled with graphic novels and a few pages were taped onto the wall and supplies were stacked beside the door. In the middle of the room Feliciano sat at a table with Mei, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes, a short girl with long white hair and icy blue eyes and a boy with blonde hair who looked almost invisible.

"Feliciano-kun? Why are we in this room?" Kiku asked, stepping into the room, the other students stopped their light chatter and looked up. Feliciano just smiled, "Ludwig won't be their for a few minutes to it's okay, since clubs start at 2:45 and it's only 2:30 now. Plus Elizabeta lets us hang out here." The brown haired girl smiled, extending her hand, "I'm Elizabeta, a Junior, Mei tells me your her brother." Kiku nodded, returning the handshake.

"This is Matthew Williams, a junior." Elizabeta pointed to the blonde haired boy who smiled slightly and nodded, "An Lacey Williams, a senior and his sister." The white hair girl gave a small smile and waved. "Hi Kiku. It's nice to meet, da?" She asked, revealing a slight accent. Lacey caught the surprise that showed up on his face, "Oh, I'm adopted by Matthew's mom, Mr. Braginski in my real older brother though. I have lots of brothers and sister now." Lacey said cheerfully, swinging her legs, which Kiku noticed didn't have the school's normal black stocking but were dark blue with white stripes.

"Matthew and Lacey are in the Sports Club, they're on the hockey team." Feliciano explained, not noticing the little Russian tune, Lacey had started to sing.

"We have a Hockey team?" Kiku asked, surprised. Elizabeta nodded, "We have just bout every type of team. A few years ago I was on the swim team but I gave that up for my true passion. Yaoi!" She declared. Mei giggled beside her.

"We're having a party and no one told me?" Kiku felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm hurt." The voice dripped with sarcasm. From where he was kiku could see Elizabeta scowl at whoever it was, Lacey gave one of those creepy grins that seemed to be a mix of Mr. Braginski's 'I'll kill you' and Alfred's 'I'll save the day', Matthew cowered slightly and Feliciano smiled, "Hi Sadik."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews? Thoughts on Sadik's appearances? Felkis's party and band?**

**Notes.**

**LGBT- Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender. Just an abbreviation to refer to the whole Gay community. The abbreviation is intended to emphasize the diversity of the gay community.**


	7. Chapter 7

Anime-** Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. *SOB, WEEP***

**Warnings- homophobia, high school, scary Hungarians, Several new character introductions, neh.**

**AN- Ah it's so nice to be able to write so much without writer's block. I always update irregularly so these chapters coming out really fast might only be temporary till school starts and/or I begin a second story. (I have a two story at a time rule) I hope you guys are enjoying New Experiences so far and will continue to, neh. **

* * *

_As Kiku was meeting a few students, Sadik Adnan, infamous bully, homophobe, and complete douche decided to drop by. -Ask your mom what it means later, Joshua-. _

"Hey kid." The hand released Kiku's shoulder and he was pushed firmly out of the way. The person who stalked up to Feliciano and rubbed his head in the way an older brother would to a younger was tan. He had messy dark, almost black, hair and the beginnings of a similarly colored beard mostly around his chin. He had a smirk on his face that almost seemed predatory, but it was hard to tell because of the white mask covering his eyes; perhaps without it the smirk would appear friendly or even happy. The boy wasn't wearing the standard blue, school jacket or the white or tan vest, but a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his mid-arm and the shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black v-neck shirt.

"Hi Sadik." Feliciano greeted again, still smiling. The Italian reminded him of a cat, with his eyes closed and leaning his head into the other teenagers much larger hand.

Speaking of cats..

A cream cat darted past the doorway and hopped onto the table, making Sadik glare at it.

"Kitty." Lacey said happily, almost childishly and innocent, the icy gaze she turned on Sadik though had a cruel, slightly sadistic and a 'you should back off before I cut you' feel. "Ex is coming, right?"

"If you're talking about a really hot chick about to strut in here then yes." The tan boy grinned cheekily at the white-haired girl before turning to Elizabeta, "So Lizzy, how's the manga coming?" It was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or if he was always this oddly friendly.

"It's coming along just fine." Elizabeta informed him curtly, "Would you like to see?"

Sadik waved his hand, "Nah, you've showed me plenty of that shit before. Who're the new kids?" He nodded towards Mei and Kiku, both of whom had been watching the exchange somewhat awkwardly from their places.

"I'm Mei." His sister introduced herself quickly, remaining in her seat and not bothering to raise a hand. "Ah, I'm Kiku." Kiku introduced himself nodding his head in greeting.

Sadik Adnan.. He'd heard people talking about him earlier in the day, always mentioned alongside whispers dealing with Hercules.

Sadik seemed to look over Kiku a few times before speaking next, "You seem okay kid, but let me tell you, you might want to stay away from these faggots. There's lots of 'em in this school." He gestured around the room. Kiku inwardly flinched, remembering the times his dad had jokingly insulted all of them, and the nightmare he'd had about being caught with a boy by their dad.

Mei and Elizabeta glowered, Matthew looked on nervously and Lacey stood from her chair as if ready to attack. Right as everything seemed it would go into a fight, Feliciano spoke up,

"Why are you calling us a cigarette?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"HE'S NOT CALLING YOU A CIGARETTE YOU IDOTA*!" A voice interrupted. Kiku stepped to the side as another boy stalked into the room to stand by Feliciano, glowering at Sadik.

This boy looked alot like the one he stood by, but his amber eyes were darker, along with his hair and the curl was instead on the right side of his hair. Instead of a smile the boys face held a scowl. The biggest difference was between their clothes though. Feliciano wore just a white button up shirt with the brown school vest on most days and the other boy wore the standard school jacket unbuttoned over his white shirt.

"But then what's he calling us bro?" Feliciano looked at the other boy in confusion.

"We can explain that later. It's time for clubs to start. Everyone should head to their club room." A new voice was heard at the door. And Hercules soon walked in, "Have you guys seen Cream?" He asked looking around for his cat. Kiku grinned, _cute._ His mind seemed to fangirl a bit. Kiku quickly shook out the thought, emotions showed to easily on his face, best to just remain neutral for now and not have to deal with being called weird._  
_

"Is this the Party Club room? Everyone get out!" Elizabeta said angrily. Lacey brushed off her blue school skirt and jacket, grabbing Matthews hand and leading him out the door. Feliciano's brother scowled around the room before placing a hand on his brothers shoulder and quickly following the other two out.

"Hey Hera." Sadik grinned, "How's your cheek?" Hercules frowned, "Fine, I've had worse." He explained calmly, bending over to pick up his cat.

"Alright, later. Try not to convert anyone." Sadik chuckled and sauntered out of the room.

"Luddy!" Feliciano sprang out of his seat and hugged the other person who had joined them, a tall broad blonde man with slicked back hair and framed glasses. He had light blue eyes and a neutral face and it was amazing he wasn't sweating through the jacket, vest and white shirt he wore.

As Feliciano talked to Ludwig Kiku turned to Hercules, "You're in club Hercules-kun?" He asked. Really he wanted to ask more about his cheek but that would be odd and too personal. Hercules blinked, "Yes, I'm in the Study Club. Right now I'm studying ruins." He held up and thick book to show.

"They have alot of clubs at this school." Kiku noted, Hercules nodded, "Are you going to Felkis's party?" The Japanese boy shrugged, "Probably. I was invited so it'd be rude not to show up, at least a few minutes." Hercules nodded again, "You should come, it's boring with no one to talk to."

Before anything else could be said Feliciano grabbed his arm and dragged him over, "Kiku this is Luddy he's in charge of the school newspaper." The Italian raised his arms happily and seemed to cheer.

"Ludwig." The German student extended his hand which Kiku accepted and shook back, "I'm Kiku, I'll be in your care." Ludwig nodded, "Alright, Let's go, we have an article to write." The three headed down the hall and to another room, very similar looking to the Manga clubs room and started to work.

* * *

Clubs had all let out at different times so Kiku had gotten home a bit later than his siblings. They had all waited for him, ignoring his apologies and instead celebrated Yao and Mei's late birthday with a small store-bought cake.

* * *

**Did I tell you guys I have a medical condition called Frequent Author Blocks? My doctor prescribes 2 reviews per chapter to help me get over this. I'm kidding. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter! Thoughts so far? What do you Felkis's party will turn out like? And the group of new characters?**

**Translations**

**Idiota- Idiot- Italain**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- Greece/Japan. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. *Insert the usual complaining***

**Warnings- homophobia, high school, mention of underage consumption of alcohol, language**

**AN- I'm not going to say sorry this update took so long because I don't think it did. But I do apologize for taking longer than I have been. I went to warped tour and busted my back tripping and getting sunburned, fucking circle pits. (But it was fun!) Along with insomnia you'd figure I'd be able to write all the time, but sometimes I just can't get in the mood, y'know? Anyways thanks for the reviews, they definitely helped me write when I got a bit overwhelmed. Hope you enjoy the newest (longest, so far), somewhat awkwardly written, and rushed chapter, neh.**

* * *

_So about a week had passed since Kiku and his family had come to America and things had gone well so far the family. Now it was Saturday, encouraged by his siblings he decided *yawn* to stop by that party Felkis was throwing. I remember that actually, it was kinda fun. _

"Hey hey, you're not really going to wear that are you?" Mei asked, looking in the mirror to her sister, who only shrugged and kept walking. "Not just ignore me!" Mei's shriek could be heard from the kitchen and toothpaste splattered onto the mirror. Beside her Kiku smiled a bit, "Mei, she just didn't know how to reply." He soothed his temperamental sister.

Mei spit into the sink, turning to glare at him, "You too, your planning to just wear a hoodie and some jeans? At least unzip it!" She pulled down the jacket zipper to reveal his pikachu shirt.

"I'm only staying for a few minutes before I leave." He protested, fighting with her over the zipper.

"You'll get raped!" Yong Soo declared across the hall, the sound of his sisters' giggles following soon after.

Yao stuck his head into the door, face both worried and amused, "Who's getting raped?" Mei burst out into giggles again, "No one." Kiku said, exasperated but couldn't help but smile at his sibling's antics, it was hard to always be this boisterous in the house.

"Alright, but no sex and don't come home drunk." Yao scolded, leaving to go back into the kitchen and finish grading papers.

"Come on, Dad'll be back soon, we should get out of the house while he's not here."Yong Soo said, grabbing Mei and Kiku into a glomp/tackle and heading towards the door, where Lien was already waiting. The four of them got their shoes on and called good-bye to the other three before heading out.

Luckily Felkis' house was just a couple neighborhoods over, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to make it. Kiku hadn't been too surprised actually, the whole small town surrounding the school had been built with the students in mind so nothing was ever too far unless you wanted to go out of town for some reason or another.

Even though the house was close it was night by the time they reached the place, Yong Soo stopped his complaints about the days being shorter and, for once, was quite as they looked over the house.

The house was large, two stories and maybe as wide as the apartment building they all lived at, the yard was big to and the back half of it was covered by a iron-post fence, in the backyard they could barely see a pool. Several lights were on inside and he was sure that once they walked up the lawn they would hear a radio.

"It looks like that house from that haunted manga Yao read us all a few years ago." Kiku hummed in thought while Yong Soo clapped his hands together, "That's right! I remember Kaoru and Lien were really scared of that one!"

"And you kept making fun of us, you bastard." Lien hit him lightly on the back of his head eith a teasing smile. "Well hopefully it's not haunted." Mei said cheerfully, walking up the pathway to the door. Before they could knock the door was opened and a brown-haired boy rushed out, into them and nearly knocking Kiku over and onto the walkway.

The boy immediately stood up, bowing before looking up with worried mossy green eyes, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Before anyone could assure him it was alright Felkis appeared at the door, pink-sundress, heels and eyeliner very obvious.

"Toris, it's like, totes uncool to just runaway in the middle of a conversation. I was just saying you should meet Lacey." Felkis pouted. 'Toris' shook his head quickly, "No thank you!" Felkis pouted further this time, "She's not like Mr. Braginski you know. Oh, hey guys. Glad you all could make it." The blonde finally greeted them and opened the door wider so everyone could come inside.

The lights inside were turned off but it looked like their host had put up lanterns on the table and hanging from the ceiling, and a few pink and orange streamers were hung around. It looked just like something the blonde student would do. Kiku recognized a few students here and there but there were probably some neighbors too.

"A-are your parents okay with this?" Kiku asked, scanning the room, eyes landing of a pair of boys making out in the corner of a large living room. He watched them for a few seconds, face heating up, before Felkis' voice drew his attention again. "My parents don't really care, they're both business people so they go on trips alot. We still manage to spend holidays together though."

"That's good, but why invite so many people?" Mei asked curiously, Lien had already wandered off to a group of people, probably in the Sports Club like her. Felkis smirked, "Cause this is my bands debut concert." He said excitedly. "Bands originated in Korea, da ze! OR at least all the good ones."

"Thank you for inviting us Felkis-kun. Evn though we were invited last minute." Kiku added, nodding to the Polish student. Felkis waved his hand, "Nie ma problemu*. Anyways go socialize. Leave me and Toris alone." He winked and pushed the three Asian students into the living room.

Most of the furniture had been pushed to the side of the huge room and in the center was a drum-set, keyboard, a guitar, bass and microphone. "Felkis throws some pretty big parties, it seems." Mei giggled. Kiku nodded eyes drifting back to the two boys who had been making out earlier. He quickly looked off, "I'm going to see if there's anything to drink." He indicated the kitchen and without waiting for his siblings reply headed in there.

The kitchen didn't have anyone else in it and Kiku noticed how different it was from his at home, and even some of his friends over at Japan. There were cartoons of canned soda and some beer on the island, some already empty and some unopened. He grabbed a Sprite and turned around only to run into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attenion." Kiku apologized, bending over to pick up his soda. _Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people. _He mentally growled, looking up to see that it was that boy from his art class, Alfred.

"Hey, Kiku. Sorry buddy. Guess that ones no good now." Alfred took the sprite from his hands and tossed it in an overflowing trashcan before leaning over and grabbing a beer for himself and another Sprite for the Japanese boy.

_Too close! _"Thank you Alfred-kun." Kiku thanked him, scooting over so the American wasn't directly in his face. "It's fine dude! Hey did Hercules invite you? I didn't know you were close to Felkis."

"Actually Felkis invited me but Hercules-kun encouraged me to come. And my siblings did Hercules-kun here?" He asked curiously, he hadn't seen to many people he had known closely on his way in, it would be nice to talk to someone he knew well.

"Nah, I didn't see him. But Lien's here?" Alfred asked, sipping at his drink. Kiku nodded an affirmation, remembering that Alfred was also in the Sports Club, "She headed off to talk to Lacey-san and Matthew-kun, I think." Alfred smiled, "See you later then." He waved and headed into the hallway.

Kiku shook his head, smiling slightly and headed back into the living room. By now Felkis was messing with the keyboard, Toris besides him and saying something on the sound every now and then. More people had gathered in.

He could see Lily, leaning on the shoulder of a taller girl with gray-ish hair. Feliciano was off in the corner, talking with his brother who had a Spanish-looking man rubbing his head and talking to a boy with long-blonde hair at the same time. The girl from the manga club, Elizabeta, was talking eagerly with Mei, using her whole body to speak about something that apparently caused a nosebleed. Yong Soo was out of sight, but his voice carried over the crowd and it was obvious he was talking about some kind of game.

Suddenly Kiku felt a weight on his head, he picked up a hand and messed with whatever it was, realizing it was soft. Taking both hands he picked it up and recognized Cream, Hercules's kitten.

"You actually came. I usually don't come to this sorta stuff unless there's a place to nap, I thought it'd be something of the same for you." Hercules said, appearing at his right.

"Well I wouldn't really focus so much on the sleeping, just the crowds. I went to a couple of parties when I was in Japan but they weren't really anything big like this." Kiku said, handing Cream over to him. The Greek student seemed to think about this for a moment before shrugging.

Before they could fall into silence Kiku kept speaking, "Do you know who that girl with Lily was earlier?" He asked curiously, it was strange to him, the girl had been very dark-looking.

"Her girlfriend, Natalia. And Romano's boyfriend, Antonio, was with him earlier, I think.." Hercules drifted off, leaning closer as if he was falling asleep.

Kiku pondered this for a moment, "So, alot of the students at this school.. are gay?" He chose his words carefully. The other thought about this for a second but then shook his head, "No, not really. It just seems that way I think." Kiku nodded.

"Why so curious Kiku, you want a boyfriend?" Felkis suddenly appeared on his other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kiku jumped, surprised and uncomfortable at how close the other was, "N-no I was just wondering." He said quickly. Felkis pouted again but quickly drifted off to where the music instruments were. Alfred already had the bass and was playing with the microphone, Lacey sat behind the drums, and a white haired boy with red eyes grinned as he held the guitar.

"Are they any good?" Kiku wondered out loud. Hercules gave a tiny smile, "No, but everyone here doesn't care." He took a sip of a beer and looked over, "Are you doing anything next weekend?" Kiku nodded, "Yes, I 1had to do something for the newspaper club. Why?" Why was he feeling nervous?

"There's a new place opening at the mall, it's focused on history. No one else I know is really interested in that kind of stuff." Kiku looked up at the other's explanation, "Well different cultures are interesting, if you're willing to wait I could come along the weekend after that." Hercules nodded, "That'd be nice."

Before anyone could say anything else Felkis' band started playing. The _were _terrible, but the four were so into it and smiling that it didn't seem to matter to anyone.

"Oh, Kiku you came!" Looking over he saw Lily walking over, dragging her girlfriend along by her hand and a light beer in the other, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Kiku nodded, "Yes, and are you?" Lily smiled, "Yeah. Oh. Kiku this is Natalia, a junior. Natalia this is Kiku he's in my art class." The two exchanged nods and fell into silence while Lily chatted away.

After awhile Lien came over, "Time to go." She said shortly, taping her wrist as if there was a watch there. Kiku nodded goodbye to the three with a, "I'll see you at school."

* * *

**Translations**

**Nie ma problemu- There is no problem. (I couldn't get a good translation for a simple, 'No prob' or 'No problem'.) -Polish**

**Notes- I'm going on a vacation with my fathers side of the family tomorrow, It's not too long but right after that I have more stuff to do for the school I'm entering this year so that will take awhile. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this somewhat awkwardly written chapter. Thoughts? Complaints about there not being too much in this chapter?**


End file.
